Sunshine (Shizuo x Izaya)
by PlatinumLovesRed123
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya going about their regular day, waiting to see each other. Izaya has a special ringtone for Shizuo. Fluff, yaoi, Shizaya (or Izuo). First story on here! I hope you enjoy reading.


Shizuo groaned, rolling out of his bed, and turning off the alarm clock carefully - Kasuka had given it to him after all. It was early in the morning, and then he remembered that one of Izaya's fur-trimmed coats was still in his apartment - Izaya happened to have his sunglasses as well. The coat was sprawled out on the edge of his couch, which _Kasuka_ had bought for him.

Now that he looked around, Shizuo realized how many things his younger brother did for him, feeling a sense of gratitude, but at the same time, a sense of guilt for not being able to afford some of the luxuries he owned. Heck, even Izaya had bought him a television. He sleepily walked towards his washroom, hoping to get rid of his sleepiness.

Shizuo yawned, brushing his teeth while he scratched his head. Then, frowned at the roots of his hair that were starting to show. _Gotta get that dyed again_ , he thought to himself. He was going to have a long day, whether he wanted to or not. And during this long day, he would definitely run into Izaya.

Somewhere else, a raven-haired informant happily skipped through the streets of Ikebukuro, stopping by a bakery. He noticed the sweets and cakes, and felt somewhat repulsed by the thought of eating such indecent, unhealthy food. But then he remembered that Shizuo liked them.

The young man, claiming to be forever twenty-one, stepped into the bakery, skipping up to the counter. His eyes scanned over the various sweets, treats, and pastries, sorted and displayed in an appetizing manner inside the display case. He gripped his bag of fatty tuna sushi tightly, as he smiled at the lady behind the counter, and said, "I would like to order, please…"

"All right, see you tomorrow, Tom-san and Vorona," Shizuo said quietly. The two mentioned waved at him, heading off on their own ways. Ikebukuro West Gate Park in the evening felt so peaceful during days like these. It made Shizuo feel calm, and at peace for once. He pulled out his phone and called Izaya, trying to find out where he was. The phone call went to voice mail. He decided to just send a text, saying he would be at West Gate Park for a bit.

He sat down on one of the benches, taking in the scenery around him. The fresh, somewhat crisp air, the green grass, the fountain, and serenity...it all made him relax. He opted on not smoking for once. To just sit back, relax. He felt his eyes closing, and fell into a somewhat sleeping state. Half-alert, half-asleep. It wasn't like any gangs would bother him now.

Izaya frowned, when he realized that he hadn't seen Shizuo all day. His phone started ringing. It was the special ringtone he had set for Shizuo, and Shizuo only. One that he had made by himself, a custom ringtone. He sang a song that he knew, and had used it just for his precious Shizu-chan.

 _You are my sunshine~_

 _My only sunshine~_

 _You make me happy, when the skies are grey~_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you~_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away~_

"Shizu-chan, shouldn't you be home by now?" Unfortunately, over the loud ambulance sirens outside, he couldn't hear his phone ringtone, and decided to go somewhere else, to see if he could find Shizuo.

Izaya turned on his main cell phone, the one only a few people knew about. Seeing that he had one message, he checked it. He didn't like having messages all cluttered up, especially since this was his personal cell phone.

"Shizu-chan's at West Gate Park…" And with that, he started skipping around Ikebukuro, getting a few weird glances from others, but for the most part, he was ignored. People knew to just let him be.

Shizuo was still relaxed, napping on the park bench when he felt a shadow covering his eyes. The lamp post didn't go out, that's for sure, so someone must've been standing behind him. He quickly sat up, and felt a familiar fur coat wrap around his face.

"Shi~zu~chan~! I missed you!" They were both alone, at the park, both relishing each other's presences. Izaya hopped over the bench and sat himself on Shizuo's lap. He grinned at Shizuo, who rose one of his eyebrows in confusion at the mischievous informant in front of him.

"I bought you these." Izaya showed him the bag of sweets, and set it down on the empty spot next to them on the bench, along with his bag of take-out from Russia Sushi. And then, he buried his face into Shizuo's vest. "Shizu-chan is comfy and warm…" _Just like the shining sun_ , he thought. He felt a pair of warm arms encircling his body, holding him securely, as he drifted off into sleep.

Shizuo stared at the lithe form of the informant in front of him. His flea; his lover; his Izaya. He felt a smile breaking out onto his face, and he nuzzled his face into Izaya's hair. It felt soft to him, like the fur of a little kitten.

"So soft...and cute." He blushed, realizing what he said, as he tried to regain his composure. It didn't look like Izaya would wake up anytime soon, as he carefully stood up, holding Izaya in his arms. After being able to balance them both, he picked up the two bags of food, and slowly started walking back to his apartment.

"...love you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo paused, checking to see if Izaya had woken up, only to see Izaya still fast-asleep. Letting out a sigh, he let his face relax a bit, a bubbly feeling rising up in his chest.

"Love you too, Izaya."


End file.
